


guns and roses

by unstablesheis



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Friends to Enemies, i dunno how this came from such an innocent prompt, mafia assassin and police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablesheis/pseuds/unstablesheis
Summary: yoohyeon was sunshine and smiles until she wasn't





	guns and roses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: reunion

 

Yoohyeon was smiles and sunshines and a field of daisies.

 

Six years ago and some, she was the kid crawling up the bay window, a silly grin on her face as she pulls Yoobin's hand towards her, towards a world of colors and wind blown tresses of hair that covers their faces as they run around fields and hills and climb atop sturdy trees and Yoobin would be catching her when she falls, she would be the comforting hum whenever Yoohyeon accidentally scrapes her knee and she would be the helping hand and Yoohyeon would look at her with such a pure smile Yoobin would promise to protect forever.

 

 

 

 

Yoohyeon was books and expensive parchments and dirt on faces.

 

At fourteen she was already philosophies and the absolution of freedom and her hands full of scribbles, writing through papers and papers and reading through covers of books until she'd pass out on her desk, ink on her face and sometimes-most of the time, when Yoobin stays with her, she would smile at Yoohyeon and her unusual but weirdly intriguing mess of ideas and essays and she would wipe the ink off her sleeping face before she'd tuck the younger girl to bed but not before struggling with those long arms and legs and Yoohyeon was so lucky Yoobin loves her. Yoobin would always love her.

 

 

 

 

At fifteen Yoohyeon just vanished and Yoobin didn't cry but there was a hollow ache on her chest and swirling anger on her stomach. Her eyes hardened, a small twitch on her eyebrows, jaws clenching but she was fifteen and she was helpless and from then on she swore she would never be helpless.

 

 

 

 

Six years later Yoohyeon wasn't smiles and sunshine anymore, nor was she a field of daisies.

 

 

Yoobin stands with a heartache, although she keeps it down with a bite on her inner cheeks. 

 

Her hands grips on her gun, badge heavy on her chest as she sees a silhouette of her once precious friend, running through the streets with the kind of smile Yoohyeon would've never worn before, a cheshire grin on her lips as she danced with blades and gunpowder, eyes merry in mischief and malice and Yoobin has to stop to breathe. She's not sure if she can breathe. 

 

 

Yoohyeon's blades sinks on her shoulders, no single hints of remorse or recognition in her eyes before she walks away with a salute and a teasing smile. 

 

Yoobin can't fucking breathe.

 

 

 

 

At eighteen Yoohyeon was guns and razor sharp blades and bloody roses. She ceased to write on papers but she was on them, tales of the monster in every dark alley, dark red liquid in her trail and Yoobin could see red because she's tied down to hospital beds and surrounded by white walls and if only she could reach Yoohyeon's hands, if only she could knock her down to remember, maybe everything would be alright again and they would be back to when mafia and police were just part of a silly imagination game they played and not-never ever, a reality.

 

 

 

 

"But isn't man free to choose, officer?" Yoohyeon would ask when Yoobin would ask her why and how and really why the fuck because the Yoohyeon she knows, despite all her idealism, was pure and untainted. The Yoohyeon she knows wouldn't hurt a single being in the world and yet here she stands with something dark in her eyes as she aims her pistol.

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Isn't man free to choose good or evil?"

 

"Are you admitting what you do is evil?"

 

Yoohyeon would only chuckle, an amused smile on her lips and Yoobin would tighten her grip on her own gun as Yoohyeon waves around hers.

 

"Oh but the perception of good and evil is purely subjective, officer. Even then, the lines between them are blurred. You can't possibly believe you're purely good, can you?"

 

 

A click and then a bang.

 

 

Yoobin doesn't know who got who but she could only remember the ear splitting sound of sirens and a loud thud, could only feel herself hitting the floor before her vision swims, darkness consuming her and as the light went out all she could hear was Yoohyeon Yoohyeon Yoohyeon and her sweet melodic voice from six years ago, the hum of her breath as she sleeps on her desk and the dark chuckle of her throat as she points a gun on her face.

 

Before she welcomes the darkness with open arms, Yoohyeon is always what Yoobin sees.

 

 

 

 

Their final reunion would be something more peaceful. Maybe even too quiet and the silence was deafening as Yoobin stands, tearstains on her cheeks even if she claims she wasn't crying and perhaps she somehow isn't but remorse and grief weighs heavy on her chest, regret and anger flowing through her veins because she was angry at herself, for failing Yoohyeon, for breaking her promise every single time, for so much as using a bullet even if it was to protect herself.

 

Yoobin wonders how they got there, how she got to where she was, how they ended up from watching and sitting with that sunshine kid in the park and letting herself be dragged through bay windows to open fields to firing shots at each other in dark alleys, blood on their hands and nothingness in Yoohyeon's eyes. 

 

 

Six years ago they were rainbows and pastels and flaming red tips of Yoohyeon's hair but now they were dark and dull and gray and dark red blood instead and now Yoohyeon would be dust and ashes, a skeleton of what she used to be and Yoobin might still be flesh and bones but she was hollow and aching, she was empty and nothing and as time would go on, the dark circles under her eyes would grow because moving on was overrated and Yoobin would rather let herself drown in memories of Yoohyeon's smiles, alive and well and found and happy. 

 

 

In white walls and long tangled white jackets, Yoobin would make up a world where she'd reunite with Yoohyeon again and again and every time she would make things right. 

 

Yoohyeon would be bright smiles again and Yoobin would catch and fix her up and they would be happy.

 

 


End file.
